Brooklyn
by Mimilove24
Summary: After Cooper makes the biggest mistake of his life, which forces Charlotte to flee LA, Brooklyn -A little piece of their hearts- may bring them back together. *Chapter 14 is up* Sorry for the delay!
1. Mistakes

I do not own any of the characters. All the characters belong to Shonda, I've just borrowed them for a little while :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Mistakes<p>

* * *

><p>The wedding day was getting closer;<p>

Just 2 more weeks, 2 more weeks until I marry Cooper - Charlotte thought to herself

Her cellphone rang making her loose her train of thought, it was Cooper

"Hello sexy man" Charlotte answered

"Hi Char, just calling to ask if you were coming home soon?"

"No, I'm sorry Coop but I'll be stuck here probably all night, everythin' is a mess and I want to leave it in order before taking time off, for the wedding"

"I'm sorry to hear that, I thought you might want to come have a few drinks with us"

"I can't Coop, I'm Sorry'

"Come on Char, you've been working non stop for a month! I miss you, I miss going to bed with you and I miss our sex, its been a month Charlotte!"

"I'm sorry Coop, I can't leave, but you could stop for a little bit before you head to the bar, I promise it'll make up for my working too much!"

"Alright, I'll be there in 15 minutes, I love you Char, my soon to be wife! That sounds so good - my wife-"

"I can't wait to be your wife Coop, and for you to be my husband, I love you"

A little while later Charlotte was still working on her papers and documents when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in" Said Charlotte looking over a pile of papers

"Hello Gorgeous!" Said Cooper winking at Charlotte "I got half an hour before I have to be at the bar"

"Then lets make it count!" Charlotte said getting up from her chair, and wrapping her hands around Coop's neck and kissing him deeply.

Cooper responded to the kiss, then he started kissing her ear and her neck, he removed her coat to show a black dress, whilst doing this Charlotte had already opened his shirt and unbuckled his pants and was nibbling at his collarbone, they kissed, touched and bit each other, it had been a busy month for both of them and they hadn't been able to be intimate, in one swift movement and turned her around, they both moaned with pleasure when he went inside her.

"Ok Char, I should get going now if I want to meet these people at the bar, the sex was awesome, I love you Charlotte"

"I love you too Cooper", answered Charlotte still laying on top of Cooper on the couch "Ok get on going to meet everyone, tell them I'm sorry I can't make it because of work, I might have to stay here tonigh' if I want to get this finish, sorry Coop"

"Oh Charlotte you're really going to pull another all nighter here? I don't like that you stay here so late and by yourself, I would kill myself if something happens to you again"

"Coop stop trying to protect me so much, nothing will happen"

"Ok so take my car keys and I'll take a cab, I was going to leave you the car anyway" Cooper told her while kissing her cheek and trying to button his shirt.

"Coop I'll probably stay here tonight, if not I'll check with Addison she's still here and it doesn't look like she'll go home anytime soon either' Said Charlotte fixing her clothes and standing up.

"Ok sweetie" Coop knew better than try to convince her "But call me later so I know you're ok" Coop said and he kissed her passionately before heading out the door "I wish you go home so we can have some more awesome sex" He winked at her

"Oh then I better hurry here"

Cooper headed out while looking at his watch it was 7:30 pm he had 30 minutes to pick up Sam and head to the bar. Charlotte sent Addison a text and then resumed her paperwork with a smile on her face after such amazing sex, she was truly happy and it showed.

About three hours later Addison walked towards Charlottes office, she was a little annoyed that she couldn't meet everyone for drinks after being stuck on call, she walked inside Charlotte's office to find the blonde looking buried under so much paperwork.

"Hey Charlotte, you texted me to come see you before I left, you need help? Maybe a bulldozer to get you out from under all those papers"

"Oh Montgomery, you're leaving already? I thought you would go home later, maybe I could've caught a ride" She said to the redhead thinking how tired they both must be

"Hey if you want I can help you" Addison said feeling bad for Charlotte "Just tell me what to do"

"You don't have to stay Addison, I'll catch a cab if I finish all this tonight"

Addison thought of when Charlotte was attacked and she couldn't even think of leaving Charlotte by herself "Nope I'll stay and I WILL help you" Said Addison putting her foot down "I will not leave you alone here"

"Alright Addison" Said Charlotte knowing she didn't have the strength or will to ask Addison to leave, truth was she didn't wanted to stay alone all night "Grab these I'll tell you what to do"

Addison sat down while Charlotte told her what to do and the pile of paper started going down faster.

Meanwhile at the bar Naomi, Amelia and Sheldon had gone home already completely drunk and in cabs, Cooper, Sam, Violet and Pete remained there joking and drinking all past driving limits.

"Oh she's all skanky Coop don't even look at her" Said Violet moving his face to look away from the woman sitting at the next table "And think of Charlotte!"

"Come on! Sam's with Addison and he's flirting" Cooper said pointing at Sam flirting with a woman in the corner "I wont do anything"

At this point Pete knew it was the drink that had made him so horny

"Violet" he whispered in her hears "lets go home I want lots of nudity"

"Let's go" Said Violet too drunk to care about what Cooper would do, so they left.

Sam was now kissing the strange woman in the corner, Coop moved to the table where, the woman, was sitting looking at him with lusty eyes, he introduced himself and order more drinks while he talked to the brunette. Back at St. Ambrose Addison and Charlotte had been laughing and talking, when they realized that they were done with all the paper work and it was almost 2 am.

"Thanks so much Montgomery, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't had finished tonight" Charlotte said with a sincere smile on her face

"No problem Charlotte, I enjoy talking to you, I know we're not best friends but I hope you can see me as a friend at least' Said Addison to the tiny blonde.

"I do see you as a friend Addison" Addie realized that its very rare that Charlotte called her by her name and not by her last name "So Addison you want to get a martini? We could go to the loft and have a couple of martinis"

Addison looked at the blonde, she was tired but didn't wanted to miss on the opportunity to try one of Char's famous martinis, Violet had always talked about "Ok Charlotte I'm in, lets get some martinis!"

Back at the bar Sam couldn't find Coop, he needed to talk to someone, he felt incredibly guilty because he had cheated on Addison. But when he couldn't reach Coop on his phone either he thought Coop had gone home, tired of waiting when Sam went into the parking lot with the strange woman, Sam decided to call a cab and go home.

Addison decided to let Charlotte drive her car since she was so tired and Charlotte offered, probably seeing the exhaustion in the red head eyes. Addison's phone beeped.

Addison read the text " It's Sam, he's heading home, which means Coop might be too"

"Now they're going to have to wait on us while we drink" Charlotte said with a smile, Addison replied to the smile.

"Are you nervous about the wedding?' Addison asked charlotte while they were parking 'I know I'll be super nervous but you seem so relax Charlotte!'

"Honest?" Began Charlotte "I'm scared nervous and scared, I'm afraid I wont be a good wife, or that Coop will decide he doesn't want to marry me and leave me at the altar" confessed Charlotte

Addison stopped Charlotte before she could open the door 'Cooper loves you Charlotte, and you will be a great wife, you've been a great girlfriend to him so I don't see why would he be stupid enough to let you go"

Charlotte smiled at Addison "Thank you Addison, now lets get those martinis!" She opened the door to the loft and once both women looked inside their jaws dropped and tears ran through Charlotte's cheeks almost instantly as Addison grabbed her and hugged her almost carrying the tiny blonde crying back to the car.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. She's Gone

I do not own any of the characters. :) All the other characters belong to Shonda, I've just borrowed them for a little while :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- She's Gone<p>

* * *

><p>At Addison's house Charlotte sat on the couch staring at the wall in eerie silence, tears running down her cheeks. At the kitchen Addison and Sam talk, Sam doesn't even feel drunk anymore.<p>

"I cannot believe that! Please explain this to me again! Cooper did what?" Sam was confused and mad at his friend

"We got to the house, Charlotte opened the door, we were going to have some martinis when we saw them!" Addison lowered her voice, She could not believe what they had seen "Copper was naked in bed with another woman! Right on the bed he shares with Charlotte! Addison said whispering.

Sam could not believe what he was hearing, Copper had cheated on Charlotte, but he felt guilt rushing trough his body because Cooper got caught but he had cheated on Addison too, only difference is that he didn't got caught.

"I can't believe this! How's Charlotte?" Asked Sam

"She's devastated, they were going to get married in 2 week, 2 weeks Sam! How could he do this? I thought you were with him at the bar" Addison paused "Did you knew? How come you weren't with Cooper?

"I- We- He left in the middle of the night, I stayed a while longer and then came home" Sam answered

Addison wasn't happy with the answer but right now Charlotte needed someone to talk, Sam decided to sleep on his own house tonight and leave Addison and Charlotte to talk. He wanted to be honest with Addison but it was enough with one broken hearted woman tonight.

Then next day at the practice:

Only Violet, Pete and Naomi & Amelia where ready for the morning meeting, Sam was not happy to be here at all, but he needed to keep the practice going.

"Where's Sheldon? Asked Sam as he saw Cooper walking toward the office

"He's not here yet, but we can get the morning meeting going without him, we'll fill him in later" Said Violet quick to add "Cooper should be here…" She was cut off by Sam

"I couldn't care less about Cooper"

Cooper heard that as he was walking inside the meeting room

"I'm sorry for leaving you at the bar last night, there now get over it! Do you know if Charlotte went to the hospital with Addison this morning, she left the house before I woke-up"

Sam jumped from his chair "You got some nerve!" Everyone jumped at the loud yell and to contained Sam who seemed livid with anger "After you take a skank to the home you shared with Charlotte, she and Addison walked in to see you and your slut naked in bed, and them leaving this morning to God know where! You got some nerve"

Everyone's jaws dropped including Cooper's when they heard what happened, Sam realized that Cooper was probably too drunk to even remember what had happened last night.

"Everyone out" yelled Sam. Everyone left not without giving Cooper killer looks, most of them would never admit it but they had grown to love Charlotte and after her rape all of them would look into protecting the tiny blonde.

"You don't remember taking another woman to the loft last night, do you? Cooper nodded no but he didn't said anything.

"Well you did" Sam said trying to contain his anger "And Charlotte saw you with her and Addison is her witness, what could posses you to cheat on her 2 weeks before your wedding? I don't get it Cooper!"

"I don't remember taking…" Cooper stopped to think about her name "taking Kimberly home with me" Cooper said with tear on his eyes "Where's Charlotte? I need to talk to her!" Cooper said worried and thinking he would do anything so that Charlotte would forgive him.

"She's gone Cooper" said Sam has he remember going over to Addison's house this morning only to find a note from Addison saying that Charlotte wanted to get away so she was going to go away with her for a little while, to look after the blonde.

"Where did they go Sam?" Asked Cooper desperate

"I don't know Cooper" Sam looked at his friend he was crying now "But when Addison tells me I'll let you know but you better not fuck up again, and pray that Charlotte will forgive you" Sam was sincerely hopeful that this wedding will still happen in 2 weeks.

"How could I screw up so bad, Sam?" asked Coop with his head buried on his hands. He jumped from the chair and grabbed his phone, he didn't thought Charlotte would answer but he could at least leave her a message, but it was late Charlotte had disconnected her phone.

Violet was sitting in her office still couldn't believe what she had heard when Cooper walked in

"She disconnected her phone, and Addison would not answer hers, what do I do now Vi" asked Cooper

"You cant really expect me to answer that" Violet said furious to Cooper " I told you to stay away from that slut!" pause "Tell me something did you thought Charlotte hadn't suffered enough? Her rape wasn't hurtful enough that you had to go and hurt her even more?" Copper interrupted her

"I was too drunk, Vi! I don't even remember what happened last night! I would've never hurt Charlotte on purpose you being my best friend should know that!" Cooper was now very angry.

"I'm sorry Coop, I shouldn't had left you alone so drunk, and I really hope you can get in touch with Charlotte, and you guys can move forward with the wedding" Violet said hugging Cooper.

* * *

><p>In the next chapter:<p>

*Find out where Charlotte went and with whom :)

*Will Cooper get to apologize?

Keep reading & review 3


	3. Away from the hurt

I do not own any of the characters. J All the characters belong to Shonda, I've just borrowed them for a little while J

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 "Away from the hurt"<p>

* * *

><p>Addison's phone started ringing it was the alarm {Charlotte &amp; Cooper's Wedding today} it read, but it was obvious the wedding wasn't happening at least not today. They were just being dropped off at the airport and were running late, they checked in and passed security, once at the gate they saw the plane had started to board.<p>

"Hurry up Charlotte they started boarding already" Addison said looking back at Char

"I'm sorry Addison, I should've told you sooner" Charlotte said biting her lips "I'm not going back to LA,

This is where we say good bye"

"What? Charlotte no! where are you going?" Addison asked thinking she had made such good friends with Charlotte this last 2 weeks and with Naomi leaving she didn't wanted to loose this friend too "Please come back to LA, I could keep Coop at bay until you're ready"

"I'm sorry Addison, but I cant go back there, specially not today but Thanks for coming to Alabama with me keeping me company and helping me trough this, I will always appreciate you for it, and I promise I'll keep in touch" Charlotte answered with tears in her eyes.

"But where are you going Char? Said Addison pulling Charlotte in for a hug

"I cant tell you, because other people could find out too" Charlotte said hugging Addison good bye "But you have my new phone number please save it under another name and never give it to anyone, I'm trusting you Addison" said Charlotte with her voice cracking because by now both women were crying.

Addison slumped on her first class seat, her mind going back to the last two weeks. She remembered having

such a great time with Charlotte, during the first couple of day she had been quite depressed so when she woke up on the third day asking Addison to go horseback riding with her she got surprised, so the next 12 or so days were filled with laughter, horseback riding, runs, even cow milking, Addison was now crying because in a short time she had become good friends with Charlotte and now her good friends was leaving, going God only knows where. She kept looking out the window as the plane was taking off wishing her friend was sitting next to her, but she wasn't.

Charlotte sat at the gate before her flight was to take off, she thought about the last 2 weeks too, then she thought of the reason why she had to come to Alabama again, Cooper had cheated on her, her wedding never happened and it will not happen, she was heartbroken, so she didn't wanted to go back to LA, hell she didn't wanted to be anywhere close to California, her train of thought was interrupted by her feeling a little light headed and the woman over the PA announcing

"Flight 56, now boarding at gate 3A, first class boarding now"

That was it, Charlotte got up looking at the gate and picking up her carry-on, walked towards the gate and handed her boarding pass and passport, looking forward she decided to never look back again not to LA. Sitting on her seat she grabbed her phone and texted.

{Just got on the plane, call u when I get to the city} read the message. A couple of minutes later her plane took-off, she dried her tears and swore she will not cry over it anymore.

* * *

><p>Charlotte woke up to a gentle touch on her arm and a nice voice<p>

"Excuse me Ma'am we just landed" said the stewardess.

"Oh… umm… I'm sorry" Charlotte answered with a yawn.

"Need any help with your carry-on"

"Yes please, I cant seem to reach those bins to well" Answered Charlotte with a little smile on her face.

She needed to pay a guy to carry her suitcases as she had 3 and her carry-on, when she remember she hadn't texted the person again to be picked up.

"Shit" Charlotte said looking for her cell on her purse and dialing "Hi, I forgot to call you, I'm sorry, I just finished picking up everything"

A tap on her shoulder made her jump "I'm here already I figured you would forget so I got here like an hour ago!"

Charlotte's was smiling like she hadn't since the incident "I see you haven't forgotten about how forgetful I am" Charlotte said hugging the petite redhead.

"How could I forget the quirks of my best friend since pre school and college AND residency"

Her name is Maureen she had been best friends with Charlotte since they were little only to be separated when Charlotte went to LA and she came here, she was even supposed to attend their wedding today but that wasn't going to happen anymore.

"Thank you so much for picking me up" Charlotte said walking along side Maureen towards the car which they could see now "So you know any good hotels?"

"What? Hell no! no hotels for you my friend!" Answered Maureen a little shocked and opening the back so the guy could put the luggage in

"Its just that I had a realtor getting me an apartment, and he got me a good one but I wont be able to live there until 3 weeks from now" Charlotte said paying the man and getting in the car "Jesus its so hot!"

"Well my friend is not living in a hotel for 3 weeks, you're staying with me at my apartment" Answered Maureen with a huge smile on her face

After struggling a for some time Charlotte finally gave in.

"Well I'll do it, I'll stay with ya! Just you have to give me instruction in the morning on how to get to the hospital for my job interview"

"That either my friend, I took a couple of days off to take you to the interview and to show you the city" Maureen said with a smile on her face "Look you can see the skyline now, isn't it pretty?"

"Wow, it is!, so got anybody in your life now? Last time we talked you said you were meeting someone" Charlotte asked but not looking away from the pretty view in front of her

"Yeah that didn't worked out, but I'm happy staying single! Only thing I need is sex anyways, no need for the man to stay over!" Maureen said smiling.

"I used to think like that and trust me life was much less complicated!" Charlotte remembered back in the day when she didn't even thought about falling in love with someone… before Cooper, a small tear escaped her eye.

After some time driving they got to Maureen's apartment, it was beautifully decorated to look Egyptian, it was a medium 2 bedroom apartment but big enough for a single woman.

"Its beautiful Maureen, thanks for letting me stay here, I appreciate it so much!

"So now I can officially say… Welcome to New York Charlotte King!" Maureen said hugging Charlotte, who in return smiled and hugged her back.

After they had gotten the luggage to Charlotte's new room they sat down in the living room for some catching up.

" So how are you Charlotte, like how are you REALLY feeling"

"I'm heartbroken Maureen, but I'm moving forward, have to keep on with my life" Charlotte said looking down " I loved him, really loved him, I was going to marry the guy today for heavens sake! I cant seem to grasp anything that could possibly explain to me why he had to go and cheat on me 2 weeks before the damn wedding!" Charlotte was now looking pissed

"Let it out Char, as you always told me, let it hurt, talk to me I'm here to listen and to help, you want a martini to help loosen those feelings?" Maureen asked remembering how much Charlotte loves martinis.

"Thanks, its good to be here with you, and for listening to me" Charlotte answered "Thanks but I'll pass on the martini, though I'd love to have one, I'm still a little lightheaded from the flight, I though we were so happy you know, I felt like I was standing on the top of the world" Charlotte pause to regain her composure "After the umm… rape… Cooper was there for me, all the time, it was a little annoying but he was there, at that time I thought we survived this, well we can survive anything… but I guess not" A heartbroken Charlotte expressed.

During the rest of the afternoon Charlotte and Maureen talked, Charlotte opened up about her feelings, it was clear that they had missed each other but they looked like they had never been apart, more so they could pass for sisters.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter<p>

*Addison is back in LA will she tell Cooper where Charlotte is

*Violet talks to Cooper


	4. Where

I do not own any of the characters. J All the characters belong to Shonda, I've just borrowed them for a little while :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4 "WHERE?"<strong>_

* * *

><p>While this was happening in New York, in LA Addison had gotten to the practice she thought everyone would be gone by now, so she went to get some files thinking she wouldn't run into any of her co-workers, but to her surprised when she walked in everyone was still there. Except for Naomi who had left the practice already, and gone away to help Maya with Olivia while she attended college.<p>

"Where is she Addison?" Cooper asked walking towards Addie "Is she here?, Is she at your house?, At St. Ambrose?" Cooper wanted Addison to reply but he couldn't stop asking questions.

Addison took two steps towards Cooper and slapped him. Everyone gasped.

"She didn't come back, matter of fact, I don't know where she went, you fucked up Cooper!' Addison yelled while she walked towards her office, Amelia quickly got up and walked behind Addison.

"Addie, are you ok?"

"I am, I just cant believe Copper could've been so fucking stupid!'

"How is she Addison?" Asked Amelia worrying about her friend, for whom she was going to be maid of honor.

"She was devastated, the first couple of day, then it was back to the same Charlotte we have always know, strong, we had a lot of fun, we did so many things together and with her family…" Addie was interrupted by Amelia.

"You guys were in Alabama?"

"Yes we were, but when we got to the airport she told me her good byes and left… she didn't wanted to tell me where she was going" Addie responded.

"Do you have any way to contact her?" Amelia asked feeling sad too about loosing such a good friend like Charlotte.

Addison thought for a minute, she had Charlotte's new phone number on her cellphone, but she had told her not to give it to anyone, so she figured if Charlotte wanted she would contact Amelia herself.

"No, I don't have any way to contact her"

While Addison and Amelia kept talking they didn't noticed that Cooper had been listening to their conversation. He shook his head while he walked towards Violet's office. By now Pete, Sheldon, and Sam had left. Walking into Vi's office…

"I lost her Violet, I screwed up and I lost Charlotte, possibly forever" Cooper said while falling on the couch.

"Addison didn't wanted to tell you were Charlotte is?" Violet asked looking saddened by seeing her best friend in pain.

"I didn't had to ask, she told Amelia Charlotte said good bye to her on the airport and she doesn't know where she went or how to contact her" Cooper said burying his head on the couch trying not to cry in front of Violet. "Should I go to Alabama maybe her brothers or her mother will tell me where Charlotte went" There was a little bit of hope in Coop's voice.

Violet jumped from her seat "Are you crazy Cooper? They will kill you if you go there! And they will not tell you where she is, if they even know themselves, it seems like Charlotte doesn't want to be found by anyone, I'm really sorry Coop"

"Are you saying I need to give up and forget about Charlotte?" Violet tried to say no but Cooper wasn't listening "I will not give up! I will find Charlotte someday, I screwed up and I lost her, but I will find her, and if I have to crawl all the way to where she is, I will just for her forgiveness and love" Cooper said defiantly "I love her, and I will find her"

"I know you love her sweetie, and I'm not telling you to forget about her, Im just saying that you need to consider that if Charlotte doesn't want to be found, she will not be found, come on its Charlotte" Violet said wishing she was wrong but knowing the type of person that Char is, Violet knew she wasn't wrong.

Back to Addison's office where she was still talking to Amelia and heading out, her phone rang.

"Give me a second Amelia I just got a text" Addison smile with a little sadness when she read the text

~I got here safely, Addison, I'm sorry I didn't told you sooner~

Addison texted back

~Where are you?~

Her phone beeped again

~Addison you know I can't tell you, but I'm fine and I'll keep in contact, take care Addison~

"Who is that?" Amelia asked a little intrigued of whom Addie was texting.

"Um… just a colleague, umm we did our residency together, she just wanted to know how everything was" Addison said with a fake smile, she was glad she did what Charlotte told her and saved her number under another name.

Amelia looked at Addison suspicious but gave in "Ok, if you say so, I just hope you're not lying to me about not having contact with Charlotte"

"I'm not, and now lets just go home" Addie said hating the fact that she lied to Amelia.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter<p>

*Charlotte opens up about her feeling

*As Charlotte settles in her new life her and Maureen are shaken byt her deteriorating health.

* * *

><p>I can't believe there's only 3 people reviewing! So let's get to it!<p> 


	5. Perfect life crumbling down

I do not own any of the characters. :) All the characters belong to Shonda, I've just borrowed them for a little while :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 "Perfect life" crumbling down<p>

* * *

><p>The three weeks had passed and Charlotte was now able to move into her new apartment. With the help of Maureen she had just finished accommodating the last of her things, the apartment had a really modern look, an amazing view of Central Park from her balcony it was expensive but Charlotte love it so much she didn't thought twice before buying it.<p>

She had also gone to the interview and was now the new chief of staff at the New York Presbyterian Hospital in Manhattan, she had blown the interviewer mind away, she hadn't even left the building when she was asked to go back, sign the papers and she would start working 2 days after.

"Well is everything how you pictured it?" Maureen said smiling at Charlotte

"It is! Thank you so much Maureen, new job, new apartment, well who would've thought New York would bring me so much! Charlotte said falling on the couch tired.

"Well I realize we still haven't had those martinis, want one?" Maureen asked halfway to the kitchen.

"Oh yes definitely!, have to take full advantage of my 2 days off, and glad you're off today and tomorrow too!"

Maureen walked toward the living room with two glasses of martinis handing one to Charlotte and taking a sip from the other while she sat down. Charlotte looked at her martini and her mind went to that night, she was going to have a martini with Addison when she saw it… she hadn't had a martini since.

"Ok I fucking hate Cooper right now! He ruined my view of a martini, but I'm drinking it damn it!" Charlotte guided her glass to her mouth when she smelled that Gin "Oh crap!" Charlotte ran towards the bathroom followed by Maureen, who held the blonde's hair while she threw up. "Oh God, I guess my stomach isn't happy with the burgers we ate earlier"

"Apparently not, feeling better sweetie?" Maureen asked concerned about her friend's health.

"Yeah it'll pass, maybe the meat was not fully cooked or something" Charlotte answered but feeling she was trying to convince herself more than her friend "I guess my martini will have to wait"

"Hey how about we go catch a play on Broadway? If you're feeling better anyway" Maureen was trying to get Char out of the house.

"Sure, I think it'll help to distract myself, and relaxing too after preparing this apartment" Charlotte had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, something was wrong but she couldn't tell what it was "Alright lets get ready! Want to borrow some clothes?"

"Yes because I'm not driving home and then back! I need to get an apartment here in Manhattan move away from the Bronx!

"Well I do have 2 extra rooms, you can crash here whenever you want or need" Charlotte said smiling at her friend

"You better know I'll be crashing here a couple of time" Maureen replied "Now lets go get ready"

Maureen helped Charlotte up, about an hour later they were heading to the theater to see "Wicked" they were looking great, which Charlotte noticed walking towards the theater many men smiling and winking at them, after the play they headed for Starbucks for some coffee. Charlotte got a latte and a piece of cheese cake she was suddenly craving, and Maureen got a cappuccino and a piece of cake.

"So was it to ya? Maureen asked sipping from her coffee

"What'd ya mean? Charlotte asked almost halfway trough her piece of cheese cake

"You've been… ummm… hungrier than usual" Maureen said watching her words so she wouldn't hurt Charlotte's feelings "Not that its wrong sweetie its just a little odd"

Charlotte looked at her almost empty plate and taking a sip from her latte "I don't really know, honestly its like I'm always hungry lately its just…" Charlotte couldn't finish her sentence when she had to run to the bathroom again.

Maureen walked into the bathroom to find Charlotte on the floor practically hugging the toilet.

"Char? Are you ok? Maureen asked pulling the blonde's hair from her face.

"I think my stomach's not into food today" Charlotte said with her voice breaking.

"I think we should take you to the hospital, what if its serious Char?" Maureen was deeply concerned for her friend now.

"No hospital, I've dealt with food poisoning before, I'll be fine by tomorrow" Charlotte answered again trying more to convince herself "Lets just go home so I can sleep it off"

"Ok honey, come on" Maureen said helping Charlotte up "Lets stop by the pharmacy first get you something to sooth your stomach, ok" Maureen finished while walking out the door with Charlotte

"Alright, but I'm taking my latte, I'm fini…"

Maureen felt Charlotte grow weak until she was on the floor, looking down at the blonde looking who was looking helpless she yelled:

"Somebody help me!"

* * *

><p>Enjoy reading and review :p<p>

* * *

><p>Next chapter<p>

*Copper tell Addison what he remembers

*Violet advices Cooper

*Addison starts wondering about Sam


	6. Confessions

I do not own any of the characters. All the characters belong to Shonda, I've just borrowed them for a little while :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Confessions<p>

* * *

><p>Cooper was walking into the kitchen when he felt chills through his body, he stopped, Addison who had not even talked to Coop since she came back from Alabama noticed something was wrong.<p>

"Are you ok? Addison asked, anger still present in her voice "Or are you dropping dead now?

"I'm not dying not that it would make you sad if it happened, I just… I felt chills… like if something is wrong" A depressed Cooper looked at Addison "Addison if you know where Charlotte is please tell me! What if something's happened to Charlotte?" Cooper was worried.

Addison felt the need to run and call Charlotte but she decided to wait a little "Copper I really don't know where she is but honestly, if I did I would never tell you, you broke her heart! You made her go away! Just explain to me Cooper why did you do that? Addison was angry at Coop.

"Addison" Cooper said sitting down "I'll tell you everything I remember from that night, if you really want to listen to me"

Addison closed the kitchen doors "I'm listening Cooper"

Cooper started "I was at the bar with everyone and they all kept leaving, I kept drinking more and more, until it was just Sam and I but then I couldn't find Sam, by then I was too drunk, so what I remember are bits and pieces, I remember going home but don't remember being with someone, then I heard Charlotte walk in talking about martinis, and the next thing I remember was in the morning waking up… I was naked… and the bed was a mess… there was a condom wrapper… so I thought that it was Charlotte who I was with… since I had been with her before in her office… before I went drinking. But I know you may not believe me but believe this Addison I would never EVER hurt Charlotte on purpose! So please if you know where she is tell me."

Addie just stared at Copper, she believed him, she really did, for a second she felt the urge of telling him Char's phone number "I Believe you Cooper, but I don't know where Charlotte is, after that night she wanted to go away and we flew to Alabama, and everyone including me thought Charlotte was coming home when they dropped us off at the airport, but at the gate she finally told me… That she was going away, but she didn't wan to tell me where she was going."

Addie wished she knew where Charlotte had gone, because she thought maybe if Charlotte heard what had happened from Cooper she would forgive him.

"I know I screwed up Addison, but if you ever get in contact with Char please, I beg you, tell her I need to talk to her and that I love her." Cooper said quickly adding "I think I've been punished enough by not being able to see or speak to her, please don't punish me even more by denying me your friendship"

Cooper walked away to let Addison think about what he had just said, he walked into Violet's office.

"Its been more that a month Violet, and still nothing, last night I sat for about 3 hours listening to both Duke and Landry yell and bitch at me but same results as I just got with Addison, nobody knows where Charlotte has gone, its like she fell of the face of this earth!" Cooper said putting his hands on his face, he had not shaven ever since Charlotte was gone so his face felt stubby, he looked like a depressed hobo and that reminded him when he said that to Charlotte after Violet had been attacked.

"I'm sorry Coop, but I told you, if Charlotte doesn't want to be found she wont be" Violet sat next to her friend "Cooper maybe you need to start letting go, its not healthy for you to keep thinking about someone who doesn't want anything to do with you" Violet was holding his hands now "It's not healthy Coop, if in the future you do find her and you guys get together again well then great, but don't keep your hopes up"

Copper looked at Violet with tears in his eyes because a part of him knew that Violet could very well be right, and he couldn't kick himself enough, he had the woman he loved his perfect woman and he screwed up and now she was gone.

"I will never stop loving her Violet, the years can pass but I will never stop loving Charlotte King"

"I know you wont stop loving her Coop, but just keep in mind that you could at least meet other people when the time comes, now don't go and start getting random hoochies from the internet, allow yourself time to heal, and to think so you don't end up doing this again in the possible future" Violet said patting her friend's hand.

Meanwhile Addison went to her office and called Charlotte, the phone went to voicemail, she texted Charlotte.

~Are you ok Charlotte?~

While she waited for a reply, she started thinking, something about what Coop had said gave her a bad feeling, she took her phone and went into Cooper's office.

"Where was Sam when you were drinking and taking your little slut home?" Addison asked walking in

"Uh… I… umm think he went home when Violet and Pete left… I think he left with them" Copper stammered.

"You're a terrible liar Cooper" Addison stomped away.

Addison walked into Sam's office and closed the door behind her

"Where were you when Cooper was drinking his ass off!" Addie asked with raging voice.

"I was at the bar" Sam lied "Then I went home at the same time Cooper left"

"You're lying!" Addison yelled "There's no way you left the bar with Cooper because Charlotte and I were almost at Cooper's loft when you texted me that you were heading home, that's not nearly enough time for Cooper to bring the slut home have sex and fall asleep, plus Cooper said you left with Pete and Violet… so where were you Sam?"

Sam sighed, bit his lip "Addison don't do this"

"Where were you Sam?" Addie demanded

Sam sighed again…

* * *

><p>Next Chapter<p>

*Charlotte gets a surprising answer to her health problems

* * *

><p>Enjoy reading and review if you like the story<p> 


	7. Surprises

I do not own any of the characters. All the characters belong to Shonda, I've just borrowed them for a little while :) Except for Maureen she's mine lol

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 Surprises<strong>_

* * *

><p>"She's regaining consciousness" An onlooker said<p>

"Oh thank God" Maureen breathed in relief "Charlotte, honey, are you ok"

"Ah… ouch… What the hell happened?" Charlotte asked disoriented

"You fainted sweetie" Maureen and an onlooker helped Charlotte to get up and sat her down "How are you feeling?

"Dizzy… nauseous… and in pain… not to mention ashamed!" Charlotte said getting up quickly which didn't worked out too well because she felt lightheaded again but she shrugged it off "Let's go home Maureen" Charlotte said looking around "Now"

They walked out of Starbucks, Charlotte even forgot her latte she wanted to finish drinking, as they were walking down the street Charlotte felt a little dizzy again so she held on to the wall.

"Charlotte what's wrong?" Maureen was really worried and didn't thought this was just a stomach bug anymore "Charlotte I don't think this is just a stomach bug, I really think we should take you to the hospital what if something's wrong?"

Charlotte looked at her "I don't think it's a stomach bug either… not anymore… lets go to the pharmacy" She said while walking towards the pharmacy.

"What, why a pharmacy Charlotte? Maureen asked but Char wasn't replying she just kept walking.

Charlotte walked into the pharmacy with Maureen following behind her, she kept looking down the aisles, and then she saw what she was looking for, grabbed it and headed for the register, while in the line she got some chocolate too.

"Charlotte talk to me!" Maureen said breaking the silence

"I need to do this Maureen, and I'm hungry! Remember I just puked my guts out" Charlotte whispered the last part.

Charlotte paid for her purchase and Maureen asked for a pack of cigarettes. Once outside Maureen grabbed one and started smoking

"That's a nasty habit Maureen, you should really stop before you end with lung cancer!" Charlotte said to her friend

"Well you used to do it!" Maureen stuck her tongue out at Charlotte "Well I have tried to give it up but obviously I've been unsuccessful, but who know I might have a reason to stop once and for all"

"Yeah I used to but when I was like 20 years old, but now I know what it does to the human body" Charlotte preached "Plus you're a Pediatric Oncologist, you see first hand how bad cancer is, yet you keep smoking" Charlotte paused for a second "So you dealing with rascals all day long, how come you don't have any yourself?" She asked Maureen

"I actually think that's the main reason why" Maureen began explaining "With the amount of kids I see suffering many times dying from this disease it scared the breathing life out of me! Just the thought of having to see one of my own going trough that"

They kept talking all the way to Charlotte's apartment. Once inside they went to the bathroom after a little bit Char allowed Maureen to walk in, Charlotte was sitting on the edge of the bathtub while Maureen sat on the floor.

"So what are you going to do?" Maureen asked breaking the silence

"I honestly don't know Maureen, I cant even think of what's going to happen on the next 3 minutes" Charlotte answered biting her nails.

About two minutes passed and Charlotte's alarm went off, she got up took a deep breath and walked towards the sink, in her hands she held a pregnancy test, she turned around looking at Maureen with tears in her eyes…

"So what is it?" Maureen asked not being able to contain her excitement

Charlotte took a deep breath, as some tears rolled down her cheeks "ummm… it's…. aumm… Oh Dear God…" Charlotte let out a huge sigh "It's… positive" Charlotte slid herself against the wall "What am I going to do now? I'm pregnant…" Charlotte couldn't believe what she was seeing. "So not a stomach bug"

But Maureen couldn't hide her excitement anymore "Oh my God Char! You're gonna have a baby!" She said hugging the blonde "Imma be an auntie! I get to be the auntie right?"

Charlotte couldn't help but smile at the excitement her friend was showing "Yes you get to be my baby's auntie" Charlotte looked at the bag she got on the pharmacy "Maybe I should try the other 3 just in case this one was wrong"

"Honey you can do as many as you want, I'm sure they'll all say the same" Maureen said winking at Charlotte.

Four pregnancy test later Charlotte realize they weren't going to change the result she was indeed pregnant.

"So now that you've done 4 pregnancy test, and yes you ARE pregnant, what are you going to do?" Maureen asked with a smile on her face.

"Well I guess I'll schedule a OBG appointment, make sure everything's ok and such" Charlotte answered while she touched her stomach "Wow, I just cant believe this, I'm really having a baby!" She was smiling now.

"So when are you telling Cooper?" Maureen was curious

"What?" Charlotte smiled disappeared "I'm… I… cant'… I'm not telling him… he's out of my life, so he's out of this baby's life"

"Charlotte, honey, I know he hurt you and I totally understand why you're so angry at him, but its not about him or just you, its about this baby" Maureen said putting her hands in Charlotte's belly.

"If my child wants to know or meet his or her father, I will tell them where to find him, on the meantime this baby has only a momma no daddy" Charlotte put her hands on top of Maureen's which were touching her belly "And of course a great auntie!"

Charlotte looked at her phone she had 5 missed calls and about 10 text messages.

"Addison! Oh God she's seems to be worried sick, I better call her" Charlotte said getting up "Well I guess I should be glad I didn't drank any alcohol" She winked at Maureen.

"And now I got my reason to stop smoking" Maureen threw her cigarette box in the trash "I'm quitting cold turkey, in no way would I harm this baby" Maureen rubbed Char's belly again and she passed by her "Now go get some sleep it's late and both you and the kid need sleep"

"I just gotta call Addison first and don't worry I'll get enough sleep for me and the rascal" She let out a laugh

"Are you telling her? Addison I mean, are you telling Addison about the baby?" Maureen asked intrigued

"I don't know yet, maybe not, well not yet anyways" Charlotte said while walking to her room.

Once Maureen said good bye to her belly 100th times which annoyed Charlotte to death, she was alone in her room getting ready to call Addison but her mind wondered she laid on her back and put her hand on her stomach.

"Wow me with a rascal! Who'd have thought" She thought out loud, then her mind went to the night she got pregnant she was sure it was that night, she couldn't be so far along and the last time she had sex was a month and a week ago, and before that it was and extra month, so she was sure Cooper got her pregnant that night in her office at St. Ambrose, she thought for a bit and remembered that Cooper had indeed not worn a condom she had stop drinking the pills after her rape because she was taking the other medication she thought they weren't risking it too much by just using the condom, but here she was, pregnant because Cooper had not used one, she thought if she should tell him about the baby… but she stopped herself because she thought of what had happened when she headed home that night after work, finding Coop in bed with another woman, so no she wasn't telling him about the baby. She immediately remember what she was supposed to be doing… calling Addison, the phone rang once

~"Hello, Char!"~ Addison answered

"Yes its me, listen I'm sorry I didn't reply to your texts or your calls, I was just… I wasn't feeling well" Charlotte answered actually hating lying to Addison.

~"What happened? Are you ok"~ Addison's mind went to what Coop had said earlier about something happening to Charlotte

"I'm ok Addison" Charlotte thought for a minute she will need a CVS in the future and there was no one she would trust more with her baby than Addison "Umm… Addison… I might need you to come here like around July or so… I know its May already so its short notice but could you?" Charlotte was hoping Addie would say yes.

"Sure Charlotte, but you know that entails me knowing where you are!" Addison couldn't believe this, she was actually going to know where Charlotte was "But what's happening in July?" Addison wondered.

"I Cant tell you now, but you'll know" Charlotte was relieved Addie had said yes "But enough about me, how are you Addison?

Addison wanted to tell Charlotte everything that had happened today but she didn't wanted Charlotte to think about any of that "I'm ok Charlotte thanks, things are very different without you here"

Both women kept talking for a couple of hours, they talked about many things, but both felt guilty because they were both hiding something from each other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I do not intend to make Cooper look like the bad guy keep reading there's more surprises later on the story about this Cooper thing. Maybe lol**_

* * *

><p>Next Chapter:<p>

*Cooper and Amelia try to get Addison to tell the truth

*Will Charlotte tell Addison where she really is?

Read & Review because I enjoy reviews *muacks*


	8. Lies

I do not own any of the characters. All the characters belong to Shonda, I've just borrowed them for a little while :)

_**Thanks for the reviews I appreciate them!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8 Lies<strong>_

* * *

><p>\Addison was getting her last couple of files done when Cooper walked in.<p>

"So where are you going?" Copper asked Addison while he was sitting down

"I told you Copper, a colleague I did my residency with needs me to travel to Florida for a consult on a pregnant woman who's paralyzed, so I'll be away for 2 weeks and then I'll come back" Addison said lying

Truth was she was heading to New York to meet with Charlotte.

"Are you sure, I mean are you sure Addison, you're not lying to me?" Cooper didn't believe a word of what Addison was saying "Addison if you know where she is…" Cooper was interrupted by Addison

"Cooper! I'm going to Florida to help a colleague, it has nothing to do with Charlotte, how many times have I had to tell you… I don't know where Charlotte is!" Addison was frustrated because of Cooper asking and because she was lying.

Addison walked out of her office, she was heading to the airport Amelia was taking her, in the lobby she met with Sam. Amelia kept walking towards the elevator.

"Addison where are you going? Are you ever going to speak to me again? I said I was sorry!" Sam grabbed her by her arm and turned her to face him "Speak to me!" He said quite loud

"I have a plane to catch, I don't have time for you" She said forcing him to let go and walking towards the elevator before it closed she said "And I don't forgive you!"

Inside the elevator

"So Addie you're going to Florida are you excited?" Amelia asked but she also didn't believe Addison's story

"Not excited just, helping a patient, which I do here everyday" Addison replied putting on her sunglasses and walking out of the elevator

"Addison why are you lying to me?"

"Why does everyone thinks I'm lying?" Addison was infuriated

"Because you suck at lying!" Amelia spat "Where are you going?"

"Listen all of you think I'm lying well fine believe what you want! I'm not lying"

The ride to the airport was quiet, Addison got off the car and walked to the back to get her luggage, Amelia got off the car and followed her

"I'm sorry for not believing you Addie" Amelia was truly sorry

"It's ok I understand why you guys think it… well sort of" She gave Amelia a big hug "Remember to feed Milo!"

"I will remember to feed him, hey I can walk you inside" Amelia said wanting to help

"No that's ok don't want you getting a parking ticket on my car" Addie just didn't wanted Amelia to notice that she wasn't going to Florida "But thanks for the offer"

They hugged again, and Amelia left Addison walked in went trough the whole process and she sat in her terminal sipping her coffee waiting, about half an hour later they were called to start boarding, she sat on the plane and sent two text.

~Hi Charlotte, I just boarded, I'll call you when I get to the city~

And

~I just boarded Amelia, I'll text you when I get to Florida~

She quickly got her replies

~Thank you so much for doing this for me Addison, have a safe flight, I'll be at the airport when you land~

And

~Safe flight, chica, enjoy Florida~

Charlotte was impatience she knew Addison's flight had just landed because Addison texted her, she didn't knew how Addison would take the news, she was hoping Addie would've come when they first had said which was in July, she wouldn't have been showing so she would have more time before telling Addison, but it wasn't possible at the time, so now it was almost the end of September which means she is 5 months along and showing, Addison will know as soon as she sees Charlotte and that made Charlotte nervous, she rubbed her swollen belly…

"Get ready to hear auntie Addison for the first time baby!" She still didn't had a name because she didn't know what the sex of her baby will be, she was saving the privilege of finding out to Addison, but she did had a list of names. "When auntie Addie does the sonogram we will get to know if you're a girlie or a boy, isn't that exciting?" Charlotte would only talk out loud to the baby when there was no one around and since Maureen couldn't get out of work she had borrowed her car to pick up Addison and was talking away with the baby. A couple minutes later she saw Addison walking outside the airport, so she beeped the horn and got out of the car once Addison started walking towards it.

*This is it* Charlotte thought to herself *Now Addison will know*

Addison was walking with her suitcase while texting Amelia and carrying her purse, until she was a couple feet away she didn't really saw Charlotte, but when she did she dropped everything.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter<p>

*Charlotte and Addison's friendship grows

*Addison now knows about the pregnancy will she tell Cooper? (What do you guys think?)

Please review!


	9. More secrets to keep

I do not own any of the characters. All the characters belong to Shonda, I've just borrowed them for a little while.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9 More secrets to keep.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Charlotte… Oh my God Charlotte… you're… you're… you're pregnant!" Addison yelled<p>

"Dear God Addison now I'm sure everyone in LA heard ya!" Charlotte stated but she quickly let out a half smile "I am, I'm having a baby Addison!"

Addison pulled Charlotte in for a hug and was surprised when the tiny blonde didn't pull back "I've missed you Charlotte! And now your even having a baby!" Addison said now rubbing Charlotte's belly and quickly realized Charlotte didn't liked people touching her swollen belly "Sorry didn't mean to make you mad"

"Nah, I'm not mad its just that now people are always reaching to touch my belly, even total strangers! It annoys the crap outta me" She said biting in her lips "But go ahead get it outta your system"

After Addison rubbed Charlotte's belly and even talked to it, she put he suitcase in the back, fighting with Charlotte because she wanted to do it, they got in the car and drove away.

"That's another thing! People don't let me do anything! I'm pregnant not dying, I can still do stuff"

"Well Charlotte get ready because I'm not letting you do anything while I'm here, which by the way, why did you wanted me to come here?" Addison was curious

"I need you, so you can do a CVS test on the baby you're the only person I would trust with something so delicate for my baby and… I've been saving this for you… you get to tell me the sex of the baby" Charlotte said with a smile on her face

Addison's mouth was open completely "I'm very honored Charlotte, that you would choose me, to help care for your baby, and even more honored I get to tell you if it's a boy or a girl! This is wonderful Charlotte!" Addison couldn't hold it in anymore she had to ask "When are you telling Coop?"

Charlotte's face changed "What makes you think this baby is Cooper's?"

"Because for the looks of it you're about 5 or 6 months pregnant, so either way you left LA pregnant, and even though he broke your heart Cooper was the love of your life which in part explains you not wanting just anyone doing the CVS, because this baby is the product of your love with Coop, am I wrong?" Addie already knew the answer

"Nope, you're not wrong, this is Coop's baby but I'm not telling him Addison, and neither are you! Charlotte said strongly looking at Addison "He cannot know about this baby! Ya hear me Addison?"

"But Charlotte, its his duty as the father to help you with this baby! You shouldn't …" Addison was interrupted

"My baby doesn't have a father, it's only have a momma! And unless auntie Addison wants me to go away again with her niece or nephew and never again hear from us she will shut her yap and will not tell anything to Coop!"

Addison agreed because she didn't wanted Charlotte to disappear again this time with a baby and because she was happy Charlotte had called her the baby's aunt.

"Ok Charlotte I will not say anything… really? I'm the baby's auntie? Addison asked with a smile on her face

"Yeah you are Montgomery!" Charlotte answered with the smile coming back to her face

"So when are we doing the CVS? And the sonogram and are you sure they'll let me just walk into a hospital and use their instrument? Addie wondered

"The CVS we're doing tomorrow because Maureen couldn't get out of work early today and she needs to drive, the sonogram we're doing now, and yes they'll let you because I'll give you privileges, at my hospital, I'm chief of staff in New York Presbyterian Hospital" Charlotte bragged a little

"And you forgot to mention that on the phone? You told me you were working at a hospital but didn't say you were chief of staff! You're doing great Charlotte… so I take it you wont be coming back to LA anytime soon right?

"I'm not, you know at the beginning it was hard for me… leaving LA I mean, but life here in New York has turned out to be ok, I run a great hospital, have a gorgeous apartment, a great friend by my side and here was were I found out about the baby, so no I will not be going back to LA, there's too much hurt over there for me, in here I get to start fresh" Charlotte replied

"But that's not completely true Charlotte" Addison started

"What are you talking about Montgomery?"

"You don't get to start completely fresh… you're pregnant, with the baby of the man you were supposed to marry back in LA, so its not completely a fresh start" Addie winked at Charlotte

"I guess you're right in that sense" Charlotte knew very well that Addison was right "So… how are things going for you back in LA? Any wedding plans with Sam?

Addison looked down she could feel her eyes getting teary "Sam and I are over"

"What? Why?" Charlotte couldn't believe it

"You know that night, the night we saw Cooper… well it turns out Copper wasn't the only one who had a thing that night, as a matter of fact, Cooper took that tramp home because he was really drunk and because Sam had abandoned him, he was in the parking lot having sex with another slut!" Addison said with rage and hurt in her voice

"Oh Addison I'm so sorry, why didn't you said anything before? I guess we both got screwed that night" Charlotte said hurt but then she rubbed her belly and smiled because something great had come out of that night.

"I didn't told you because I didn't wanted to remind you of that night, he keeps asking me to forgive him but I don't think I can just forget" Addison looked at Charlotte and remember something "You know Cooper told me that if I ever had contact with you to tell you that he knows he's screwed up, that he loves you and wishes you two could talk"

Charlotte lifted up her chin "I have nothing to talk to him about, he made his choice that night now I made mine based on his, just like you Addison I cant just forget what happened, I cant forget what I saw" Charlotte said with a tear rolling down her cheek which she quickly cleaned off "So that's that"

"I promise you I wont tell Cooper or anyone but you should really consider telling him about the baby Charlotte"

"I'm done with talking about this Montgomery" Charlotte said while she parked the car "Cooper's out of my life, I'm not going back there, from now on my priority is this baby, and I have to be happy for this baby" Charlotte answered getting out of the car "Now lets check my little bug!"

"I'm sorry… your bug?" Addie was a little confused "Why do you call the baby a bug?"

Charlotte laughed "When I started getting symptoms I had thought I had food poisoning or a stomach bug, so after the pregnancy test came back positive Maureen and I kept calling the baby my bug" Charlotte finished with a smile.

"Well that makes sense… kind of" Addie laughed "Plus I'm looking forward meeting Maureen too at least in person since you've had me talked to her on the phone"

"You're going to love her"

About half an hour later Charlotte was laying down on the bed and Addison was applying the gel onto her belly

"So are you excited to see your bug again?" Addison was smiling because she herself was excited over seeing Charlotte's baby

"I am! I so want to know what it is, so I can decide on a name, paint the nursery, buy clothes well overall get ready before I pop out! Charlotte laughed she was happy and it showed.

"So… what names you have in mind" Addie asked while images of the baby started showing "Aww adorable!"

Charlotte was smiling looking at her baby in the sonogram " Jackson Earl or Mason Lee if it's a boy, Shelby Faith or Annabelle Hope for a girl, very southerner names" Charlotte laughed

"Heartbeat is strong… Everything looks just fine… So you can forget two of those because you're having…" Addie smiled looking at Charlotte.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter<p>

*Charlotte finds out the sex of her baby

*The name gets chosen

* * *

><p>Read and Review, Thanks<p>

_** A/N Thanks to those who like the story, and to those who don't well thanks for giving it a try.**_

_** I know this is very different from Char-Coop in Private Practice but that's kinda the point of FF giving a little twist to Shonda's characters, so again thanks for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it.**_


	10. Brooklyn

I do not own any of the characters. All the characters belong to Shonda, I've just borrowed them for a little while.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10 Brooklyn<strong>_

* * *

><p>"It's a girl!" Charlotte said quite loudly and smiling "I'm having a girl! Well I guess she cant be named Jackson or Mason right" She said still smiling<p>

Addie laughed "Yeah those are not the right names for a little girl" She said while changing the sonogram machine to a 3D machine. "Lets see how she looks"

As soon as the saw the little girl on the screen both women could tell she will look just like Charlotte so without saying anything to each other they wondered if she would have anything that resembled Cooper.

"She's going to look just like you Charlotte"

"Apparently she will, but now the names I had picked up don't seem to go with her!" Charlotte said while realizing she couldn't stop smiling or looking at her little bug on the screen.

After a couple of hours in which Charlotte gave a tour of her hospital to Addison, and called Maureen to let her know the baby was a girl, they decided to meet with her for lunch, so they got their food and headed to meet with Maureen.

"So where are we going to eat?" Addison asked Charlotte

"Maureen and I have this lunch routine where we go to eat at the Brooklyn Bridge… ahh!' Charlotte complained mid sentence

Addison worried a little "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Yeah she just kicked really hard, I swear by time she's born I'll have no kidneys or bladder or any organs!"

Addie laughed "Well I heard those horror stories about how painful it can be when a baby kicks"

They parked quite close and walked until they met with Maureen all the way Charlotte was complaining because Addison wouldn't even let her carry the food. They greeted Maureen and Charlotte introduced both women, after talking for a little bit Maureen asked…

"So, I take that for the next 2 weeks you'll be joining our tradition of eating lunch here"

"Yes, I've always liked the Brooklyn Bridge…" Addie was interrupted

"Ahh Ouch, take it easy little bug" Charlotte complained

Maureen couldn't help but laugh really loud

"What?, why do you laugh?, what happened Charlotte?" Addison was confused

"Here" Maureen said putting Addison's hands on top of Charlotte's swollen belly "Now pay attention… Brooklyn" As soon as Maureen said it Addison felt Charlotte's baby kicking and moving really hard "I'll show you again… Brooklyn!" Again Charlotte's baby kicked and moved

"Enough!, that's quite painful, thank you!" Charlotte said to both women who couldn't stop laughing

Addison thought for a moment without removing her hands from Charlotte's belly…

"Maybe you should name her Brooklyn" Addison said surprising both women and herself when Charlotte's baby started kicking and moving much harder than before.

"Ahh… ouch… Dear God… little bug… please give momma a break that really hurts" But Charlotte thought a little "That's actually a nice name, not southern but strong and beautiful, Brooklyn… ahh!" Charlotte had made up her mind, she was naming her baby Brooklyn "But what should her second name be?"

"How about Aubree" Addison suggested

"Or Skye" Maureen suggested.

"I like them both" Charlotte said dreading having to choose

"Let's put the names in a piece of paper and Charlotte pick one of the papers and whatever one it is it'll be her second name" Maureen suggested

"I like that idea, I like the way you think" Addison said smiling at Maureen

So they did as such and Charlotte picked a paper, and she unrolled it…

"Seems like her name will be…" Charlotte pause for dramatic effect

"WHAT!" both Addie and Maureen were anxious to know

"Her name will be… Brooklyn Skye! Ouch… apparently she likes it because momma is about to loose her bladder!

They laughed and enjoyed their lunch, but something was still in the back of Charlotte's head… if she should let Cooper know about the baby or not, Cooper was out of her life but that didn't had to mean he would be out of Brooklyn's life, but she thought about what he had done again, he didn't deserve to share this happiness with Charlotte, plus letting him know would most likely mean a custody battle over the baby and Charlotte didn't even wanted to think about that.

The next day all three women headed to the hospital where Addison performed the CVS test and they got to see Brooklyn again, while heading out Charlotte who was off work showed Addison she was still tiny blonde tornado Charlotte King when she yelled at a couple of nurses for not doing their job right, later in the evening Maureen and Addison went to get some food while Charlotte stayed at the apartment resting.

"So, how have Charlotte been? Like how's she handling all of this and what happened with Cooper?" Addison asked Maureen.

Maureen thought for a second and replied "At first she was honestly heartbroken you know, but then we found out about the baby and she started feeling better, and I know she misses Cooper, she has some pictures of them together and she always talking to the baby about him but never in front of me, but she's been a fighter, keeping herself together while her world crumbled, then to find out he had gotten her pregnant before screwing another woman… its hard… but she's in a much better place now. How's Cooper doing? She asked Addison

"He misses her, always talks about her and how much he screwed up! I kind of wish Charlotte will tell him about the baby, he always wanted to have a baby with Charlotte…" Addison was distracted by a dress she saw "Lets go into this store!"

Back at the apartment Charlotte looked at the door while both women walked in carrying the food

"About time, we're starving! Why the hell did y'all took so long?"

"Check this that we got" Maureen said while taking a little pink dress completed with shoes and headband out of the bag "Do you like it?"

Charlotte looked at both women thinking how much her life had changed and how much it was still going to change, she was softer and nicer, and she kinda liked it "I love it! Thanks you so much Maureen!"

"Don't thanks only me, Addison picked it!

"Well then thank you both, its beautiful, I'll put it one her when she come home"

The time passed and it was time for the results of the CVS which confirmed that the baby was perfectly healthy. A couple of days later it was time for Addison to get back to LA, Charlotte was at work since early because she didn't wanted to take more time out of work before taking her maternity leave, she and Addie agreed that a couple of weeks before her due date Addison will come to NY and stay so she could deliver baby Brooklyn. Maureen took her to the airport and they said their teary good byes.

Back in LA Addison kept her promise to Charlotte of not telling Cooper even though it was killing her and Cooper asked her on a daily basis about knowing where Charlotte was, Addison always denying knowing.

Charlotte woke up in the middle of the night she had a dream about Cooper and her in happier days **_"I'm a pediatrician, I love kids I've always wanted kids I need to have kids" _**Cooper had told her that when he was trying to convince her that they should have kids, she held her belly and thought.

"Can I talk to ya?" Charlotte said walking into her spare room in which Maureen had been staying for a couple of days now.

"Ummm sure" Maureen said stretching "What's wrong?" She said looking at the clock in the nightstand it was a little over 3 am.

"I think… No, I know… I… *sighs* I made a mistake"

"What are you talking about?"

"Should I… should I tell Cooper about the baby?" Charlotte asked with tears in her eyes.

"Honestly Char, I think you should, just call him in the morning and tell him"

"What if he doesn't want to talk to me? Or he doesn't answer?"

"Well then you leave him a voicemail, but you have to let him know, so he can decide for himself if he wants to be in his child's life"

Charlotte sighed "Ok I will call him in the morning"

"Come 'ere, try and sleep"

Charlotte turned off the light and laid down next to her friend who was falling asleep again, she held her belly, she was nervous she didn't knew how Cooper would react to the new she knew he wanted to be a father but how would he react that she didn't tell him until now, she was worried but she knew she had to do it, for the love that she felt for him, that had made her said yes to marrying him, she had to tell him.

She woke up a little late, a little later she came out of her room dressed and ready for the day she found Maureen in the living room.

"Hey there's breakfast I made although it's more like lunch now"

"Nah, not yet anyways, I have to do this" Charlotte said grabbing her phone.

She remembered Cooper's number like if she had never stopped calling him, she took a deep breath as she dialed …

* * *

><p>Next Chapter<p>

*Will Charlotte tell Cooper or will she back out?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN I will continue to post the story as I wrote it, I get that many of you don't like it but I know others do. I appreciate reviews even negative ones, but any review that attacks me personally I WILL delete. But this is my story and I will keep it going the way it is and those who hate it there are plenty of Char/Coop stories out there that might be more your style. With that said read and review but don't hate.**_


	11. Cooper I need to tell you something

I do not own any of the characters. All the characters belong to Shonda, I've just borrowed them for a little while.

_**A/N I want to start off by saying that yes and WILL continue to post my story, and NO I DO NOT CARE ANYMORE ABOUT PPL HATING MY STORY... if you don't like the story-line guess what you DO NOT have to read it! Nobody's holding a gun to no one's head forcing them to read the story! So if you don't like it stay away! **_

_**Thanks to all the wonderful people who with their messages/reviews convinced me to keep posting the story, you are all great! **_

_**Btw beside encouraging messages the fact that the e-mails didnt show on the PM's which would've meant I wouldn't be able to send it to ya'll helped too.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11 Cooper... I have to tell you something<strong>_

* * *

><p>Back in LA Cooper was still in sleeping because it was his day off. His phone rang and he jumped, he looked at the phone he didn't recognized the number and it said New York *<em>I don't know anyone in New York<em>* Cooper thought putting the phone back on top of the nightstand and tried to drift off to sleep. The phone started ringing again, he looked same unknown number he did the same but when it rang a third time he knew it wasn't anyone calling with a wrong number, something was up, he picked the phone…

"Dr. Freedman" He answered just in case it was about a patient.

But the other line was silent he could hear breathing.

"Hello? This is Dr. Freedman, anyone there?"

There was a sigh "Cooper?" Charlotte said.

"Charlotte? Oh my God Charlotte!" Copper was now completely out of bed and with the biggest smile on his face. "Charlotte how are you? Where are you? Please I need…" Charlotte interrupted Cooper...

"Copper… I need to tell you something" Her heart was racing

"Oh, umm, ok tell me, anything you need to say, say it" In the back of his mind his thought were that Charlotte wanted to get back with him but he knew she was going to put him trough hell first, but he wouldn't mind he just wanted her back.

"Cooper… I…. *sigh* Copper I'm… I know you're gon' be mad but I need to tell you…" She went silent again trying to find a way to tell him.

"Charlotte, sweetie, whatever you need to say just come out and say it" Cooper wasn't smiling anymore he knew something was wrong he was scared of what could possibly come out of her mouth.

Back in New York

*_Say it damnit just fucking say it Charlotte, what's wrong with ya? You called him, you were so sure about this before, the just fucking say it!_* Charlotte was thinking to herself.

She opened her mouth to talk but only a whimper came out. "Give me a second Cooper" She put her phone on the armrest and covered her face with her hand, Maureen knew, she just knew that was her cue to go into we're-more-than-just-friends-we're-sisters role, she sat next to Charlotte and grabbed the phone "Hi, Cooper this is Maureen I think you remember me, well I need to talk to Charlotte so I'm gonna put you on silence for a little bit but don't han' up the phone ya hear me?"

~"_Ok I'll wait_"~ Cooper said over the phone.

"Charlotte hun what's goin' on? You were so sure about telling him what's wrong?"

"He's gon' be pissed and I don't know how to tell him that I'm carryin' his child and I didn't told him sooner, he's gon hate me!"

"He won't hate ya Char"

"How can ya be so sure?" Charlotte was near crying now.

"Because…" Maureen said putting her hand on Charlotte's stomach "you're carryin' his child, and for what you've told me he wants to be a daddy so even if he gets pissed that fact that you're carrying his child that you're givin' him what he wants most in life... a child, his child just tell him so he can make the choice himself whether or not he wants to be in Brooklyn's life, just tell him, you're a strong confident woman you CAN do this" Maureen said handling Charlotte her cellphone.

"You're right" Charlotte said grabbing the phone from Maureen's hand. "I can do this" She un-muted the phone.

"Cooper, you're still there?"

Copper had laid back on the bed waiting for them to talk and he was almost asleep. "uh… what… yeah… yes I'm still here, what's going on Char? Are you ok? Are you in Alabama with your family?"

"I'm… um… living in New York… with Maureen… Cooper… I have to tell you *sighs* I'm pregnant" She said the last part so fast Cooper had to think twice about what she had said.

"You… what… you…" Cooper was furious "You go away you don't call or try to get in contact with me for almost 6 months! And now you call me to rub it in my face that you're going to have a child with God knows who in New York? What the hell Charlotte?" His face was red and anger was rushing trough his body.

It took her a couple of seconds to realize it *_He's mad because he thinks it's another man's baby and I'm calling him to gloat or something_* "Cooper… it's not another man's baby, it's your baby… I'm almost six months pregnant… I wouldn't… I wouldn't had called you if it was another man's baby… I know I've made mistakes but I'm not that evil!"

He felt another gush of anger rushing trough his body. But he thought, he needed to stay calm and composed at least for now he needed to know exactly where she was before his anger exploded because the last thing he needed was for her to run away again. "Exactly where in New York are you?"

She sighed she knew what was coming next, she didn't thought she was ready but there was not turning back now…

* * *

><p>Next Chapter<p>

*What will happen when Charlotte and Cooper come face to face.

* * *

><p>Enjoy reading and review :) (Anonymous reviews will be allowed again soon, but I WILL delete offensive ones)<p> 


	12. Truth comes out

I do not own any of the characters. All the characters belong to Shonda, I've just borrowed them for a little while.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12 The Truth comes out.<strong>_

* * *

><p>He was staring at his phone, he saved Charlotte's number on his contacts, he thought about her and his mind drifted to the conversation "<em>I'm pregnant<em>" she had said to him. Within seconds half of the things in his desk were flying all over the room. He was so full of anger that he punched the wall and let out a half-scream of pain.

"Coop? Are you…" Violet paused as she looked at the things scattered across the floor. "Oh my God, Coop, what did you do?" She rushed towards him when she saw the blood in his knuckles.

"She's pregnant!, She's almost 6 months pregnant! But God forbid she would've swallowed her damn pride and told me sooner that I'm going to be a father!"

"You're going to a father?" Violet said excited "Wait… who's pregnant?"

"Charlotte" Cooper was feeling a little calmer now "Charlotte's pregnant, with my kid, she just called to tell me"

Violet helped Cooper up and the walked towards the couch "Wow, Charlotte's pregnant, who'd have thought"

"She's almost 6 months… and… I can't believe I missed the first 6 months of her pregnancy just because she's too proud, those are the first 6 months of MY child's life! How could she hide that from me?" Cooper looked at Violet like if he was expecting her to answer these things for him.

"I don't know Cooper, she was hurt and probably scared, so she probably didn't knew how to tell you… considering you guys are not together anymore" Violet pause for a second "Maybe she was just trying to figure out how she felt about everything, so she decided, before telling you she needed to know how she felt about it"

"That sounds stupid!" Cooper shouted

"Really Cooper? Because you never told me how stupid I sounded when I was going trough those emotions, when I was pregnant with Lucas" Violet got up to leave since she felt a little hurt herself.

Cooper thought for a couple of seconds, when Violet got pregnant she didn't wanted to tell any of the possible fathers, then she wouldn't get a paternity test because she was trying to figure out how she felt about being a mother herself, and given she told both possible fathers way before that Charlotte had told him, but maybe, just maybe Cooper could understand why Charlotte did it… but he was still pissed and now he had gone and hurt Violet's feeling too.

"I'm sorry Vi" he said getting up and grabbing Violet's arm. "I didn't mean it… I'm just… I'm just really mad that she hid this from me, I didn't mean to take it out on you, please… I'm sorry"

"I wasn't agreeing with what she did, just so you know, I'm just trying to understand it"

"I know" Cooper was interrupted by his phone beeping.

He opened it and saw a text from Charlotte

~"Check your e-mail I sent you some pictures"~

Cooper got up and sat in front of his computer, he opened his e-mail account, and he saw the e-mail. As soon as he opened it pictures started to load. He was waiting but he had a smile on his face already. There were 4 pictures of sonograms the fist one he figured was when she first got a sonogram the baby was visible but it looked more like a bug than a baby, the second said 4 months under it, and now the baby was looking more like a baby than a bug, the third one was a 3D sonogram picture it showed the perfect shape of a baby and said 5 months underneath it. The last picture he couldn't make up to well but it had something written in the sonogram it said "Hi, I'm a little girl" He covered his smile with his hands happiness busting out of him.

"Why are you smiling Coop?" Violet asked, Cooper had completely forgotten that she was still there.

"I'm… umm…. I'm having a baby girl" He told Violet signaling for her to come see the pictures with him.

"Oh my God, Coop, she looks so cute already! Wow congrats daddy you're having a baby girl" Violet hadn't realized Cooper wasn't smiling anymore he was looking carefully at the pictures and his face was getting red with anger. "Coop, what's going on?" But before she could react Cooper was getting up.

"She knew!" Cooper yelled while storming out of his office, the loud sound his door made when he swung it open startled everyone that was in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on?" Amelia asked.<p>

Cooper stormed in the kitchen.

"You knew" He said pointing at Addison "And you didn't tell me! How dare you Addison!"

Everyone was surprised by Cooper's reaction, Addison's mouth dropped "Cooper what are you talking about, what did I knew?" In the back of her head Addison was wishing Cooper was talking about something else but she knew this was about Charlotte.

"Don't play dumb with me Addison, you know what I'm talking about! You knew Charlotte's pregnant!"

"Charlotte's pregnant? By who?" Sam asked.

Addison and Cooper gave him evil looks. "It's my baby and Addison knew and she didn't told me!"

Addison looked around everyone was there even Violet had joined after Cooper "Everyone out!" she demanded "And don't stand around waiting to hear, go do some real work"

Everyone left and Addison closed the doors. "I will tell you what happened but first answer me this, How'd you find out?" She asked Cooper.

"She called me earlier to tell me, and then she sent some pictures of sonograms and in the last two pictures your name is set as the doctor's name.

Addison was lost a words "I… mmm…. I… couldn't tell you Coop"

"Why the fuck not Addison, that's my child!"

"In Charlotte's body! Listen I knew Charlotte was going to come around eventually and tell you about the baby… I found out a couple of weeks ago when I went there to perform her CVS test and the sonogram to find out the sex of the baby, I told her that she should tell you but she said no and… well what did you want Cooper? I could've told you, yes… but then it would've been risking her running off again this time with you knowing about your child or I could've done what I did be her doctor throughout her pregnancy and ensure that both her and your baby were ok!" Addison sat down and covered her face with her hands "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Cooper but I promised her, and I promised her because I thought it would be better if she… if she at least had someone there… someone that is also in YOUR life."

Cooper understood what Addison meant but he was still mad "It's still messed up Addison!" He said while leaving the kitchen.

He went back into his office and started checking plane tickets and hotel rooms and the while stopping to look at his daughter 3D sonogram picture that showed her perfectly, the picture was now his computer background.

Addison sat in her desk and saw she had 2 missed calls from Charlotte and a text message, she opened the message…

~"I told Cooper, if he asks deny that you know anything, I don't want to cause you any troubles, I'm sorry for putting you in the middle Addison"~

She texted Charlotte back ~"I told him that I knew, and you didn't got me into this, I agreed to get involved, and just so you know I'm glad you finally told Cooper"~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later<strong>_

Cooper had tried to move everything around so he could've been here earlier but he couldn't, but the time finally came and here he is… sitting on a bench in Central Park… waiting for Charlotte. The early November weather was really chilly, so he felt cold and wished he would've worn a sweater and not just a long sleeved shirt. He shuddered a little and thought about going shopping for a sweater quickly, he looked at his watch 1:15 p.m. he felt a little nervous Charlotte had told him they would meet here at 1:00 p.m. and Charlotte was the most punctual person in the world, so that made him nervous she was 15 minutes late, and he was starting to think Charlotte had backed out.

He looked around and then… he saw Charlotte walking or as he saw it she was waddling a little toward him, he felt the need to run and hug her but he was still mad at her.

"I'm sorry I'm late… takes me longer now to get dress" Charlotte said avoiding looking at him.

Cooper felt lost at word… his feelings were all over and all mixed… all he could do was look at her…

* * *

><p>Next Chapter<p>

*Will Charlotte and Cooper be able to talk calmly?

* * *

><p>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I appreciate it!<p> 


	13. OUR child!

I do not own any of the characters. All the characters belong to Shonda, I've just borrowed them for a little while.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 13 OUR child!<strong>_

* * *

><p>The sat in silence for about 10 minutes, she avoided eye contact, but he kept looking at her… she was wearing jeans and he was surprised, never before had he seen her wearing jean she had a coat on that was doing quite a good job hiding her baby bump, something that hadn't change was her wearing really high-heels, her hair was longer and her face looked slightly puffy he figured it was due to the pregnancy… her looked at her belly again, the coat was making it a little difficult for him to tell how big it was, he reached out to touch her belly, she flinched and moved away.<p>

"Not yet" was all she said.

Cooper was confused "Umm… why not?" He was getting a little annoyed.

"Because we should talk first… if you start bondin' with the baby… we'll forget about what we should talk about… that's why I wore this coat."

"Charlotte come on! You denied my being involved in the beginning… you can't deny me bonding with my child!" He realized he was shouting a little.

"I won't deny you bondin' time with the baby…. But we need to clear the air fist"

"Ok, I guess"

She finally looked at him, he could see the hurt in her eyes "Why?" She asked with her eyes pierced on his.

"Why what?" Cooper asked sincerely confused.

"What could possibly posses you to cheat on me two weeks before our damned wedding Cooper!"

He heard the hurt and anger in her voice "I didn't" He said still looking at her.

"Oh please Cooper, don't try to even think you can fool me!" She said getting up.

He quickly got up too "No Charlotte, I'm not trying to fool you" He said holding her arm "Just let me explain it to you".

She sighed but sat again "Alrigh' talk, I'm listenin' but don't even try lyin' to me" Her accent stronger as she was angry.

"That night at the bar…" Cooper began "I was drinking way more than I should've… obviously… and then it was morning and I thought I had spent the night with you… then I got to the practice, and Sam was yelling at me, he told me you were gone and what Addison and you had seen… but I don't remember any of what had happened… *sighs* a couple of months ago, I saw her at the practice, Pete was treating her, so umm I walked up to her… I wanted her to help me understand what had happened that night." He kept looking at Charlotte she was still looking mad and clenching her jaw as hardest as he'd ever seen she was trembling a little and Cooper thought it was because of the talk they were having "she told me that we had left the bar and gone to the loft…" he cleared his throat "and according to her , we did kissed…"

"Cooper please! There was no need to take off your clothes if you're just kissing!" She was now just facing forward and not looking at Cooper anymore.

"Just hear me out, just please let me finish" He tried to touch her hand and she moved it away.

"Go righ' ahead" She was still looking away form him.

"She tried to… have… sex with me… she even tried putting the condom on me… but I was too drunk… and it wasn't ummm… working… so for what she told me she felt like that alcohol was getting to her and she fell asleep next to me… a couple of hours later she realized and left to go her home… that's why I thought when I woke up that I had been with you" He kept hoping she would look at him again.

She had tears in her eyes but wiped them before they could fall "It's gettin' really cold, and you have no jacket so you should leave… before you get a cold" She said getting up and starting to walk away.

"No! what the hell Charlotte? I… we… there's other things that need to be said, you can't just leave and take her away from me… again!" He pointed at her stomach and was getting mad again.

She stopped and looked back at him "I'm not gonna take her away from ya again… I wouldn't have told you about her if I was gon' take her away again… but you're gonna catch a cold".

He looked at her, he didn't want to leave this conversation without finishing but he was cold. He didn't mind getting sick if it meant he would get the answers he needed.

"I live right across the street… if you want… we could keep talking there" She said telling the voice in the back of her head to shut up, the voice that was telling her it was a bad idea.

"Sure" Cooper answered and followed her.

The walk to the apartment was a quiet one only interrupted by Cooper admiring the building and the apartment as soon as he walked in.

"Want something to drink or eat?"

"No thanks, I'm fine"

"Suit yourself" Charlotte told him while sitting down on her couch, Cooper sat at the other end of the couch. There was an uncomfortable silence again. Charlotte was concentrated on her baby moving… she was hungry which meant the baby was too and she was moving up a storm inside Charlotte.

"Why" He asked, bringing her back for her thought.

"I guess is my turn to ask… why what?"

"Why didn't you told me you're pregnant as soon as you found out? Why did you hid her from me?" He asked a little angry but grateful to be here where it was warm.

She let out a huge sigh "I thought you didn't… that you didn't deserve… to enjoy this happiness with me… because you had hurt me… I was feeling hurt, and angry and in my eyes you… you were undeserving of calling yourself her father" She was avoiding his eyes again. "I was wrong"

Cooper felt the anger resurfacing again "Come on Charlotte! I know you were hurt but it gives you no right! NO RIGHT! To deny me MY child!"

"OUR child! She's not only yours!" Charlotte yelled while she sprinted up.

"FINE! OUR child, you have no right to deny me spending time with my… our child!" He got up too "Just because you couldn't swallow your damn pride!" He said while pointing his finger at her and walking towards her "I know you were hurt that night but… UGH! Why didn't you even allowed me to explain what had happened? You were wrong to do that!"

"Lower your damn voice! I already told you I was wrong! I know I was wrong! But I told you… I told you didn't I? Consider yourself lucky because I had set my mind to never telling you!"

"What?" Cooper yelled "You were never going to tell me about her?"

"Ouch, ahh, darn it, that hurts!" Charlotte complained while holding her belly and sitting down.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews!<p>

* * *

><p>Next Chapter<p>

*Why is Charlotte in pain?

*Will Charlotte and Cooper be able to clear the air between them?

* * *

><p>As off right now Anonymous reviews will be allowed again :)<p> 


	14. Decisions

I do not own any of the characters. All the characters belong to Shonda, I've just borrowed them for a little while.

_**Chapter14**_

Cooper got scared and rushed to kneel down in front of Charlotte.

"What's wrong? What happening?" Cooper was really freaked.

"Don't be scared, she just she kicked me really hard… it was painful then again when she gets hungry she gets angry" Charlotte explained smiling a little. "She's moving up a storm!" She said while taking of her coat and exposing her almost 7 months pregnant belly.

"She is?" Cooper asked with the biggest smile on his face "Can I… can I feel?"

Charlotte bit her lower lip but smiled a little "Sure" she grabbed his hand and put it on her swollen belly, the smile on his face growing bigger if that was even possible.

"Oh my God" was all he could say, he just kept his hand on top of her belly "I can feel her" he was almost whispering when he said that "I can feel my daughter" his mind drifting from everything that was happening, the smile of his face showing just how happy he was. He was feeling his daughter move and kick. It was his child that he felt, he couldn't even grasp this, a few weeks ago he thought he was never going to be able to realize his lifelong dream of having children but now, here he is feeling his daughter move, his daughter, in a little over two months he was going to be a father.

"Thank you" he said while looking up to meet Charlotte's gaze.

"For what?" Charlotte asked him confused.

"For this" He said while holding her belly "For telling me…for allowing me to feel her… I know you said you thought about never telling me… but I'm glad you did… so I can do this…" He said while rubbing her belly.

"I'm sorry…" she said lowering her face a little "For even thinkin' about never tellin' ya… I think it was the hurt I was feelin' but I don't even know what made me think that it would be good for any of us if I kept her away from ya… I really am sorry Cooper"

"Can we just… not talk about this right now? Cane we just enjoy this moment?"

For about 5 minutes they just sat there silently with Cooper kneeling down feeling the baby with a smile on his face, Charlotte was in pain from the baby kicking and moving so much and hard but she didn't wanted to interrupt Cooper.

"Ahhh…" She complained when she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Are you… ohh I'm sorry you said she was hungry, which means you haven't eaten anything right?"

"I've had a tough day, I didn't have time for breakfast… or lunch" She said looking embarrassed as a doctor she knew that she needed to eat properly so that baby Brooklyn could get stronger and healthier.

"Ohh Charlotte… you know better than to skip meals while pregnant"

"Well I'm sorry but with a late shift at the hospital, the darn nausea and meeting ya today… well excuse me that I didn't have the time to put some food in my stomach! She snapped getting up and walking away from Cooper.

Cooper looked at her and he felt bad for scolding her "I'm sorry… how about I take you out to have a late lunch?" he looked at his watch it was almost 4 p.m. "Well dinner anyway"

Charlotte bit her lip a little uncertain but when her bladder got kicked she knew she needed to get some food in her or she would loose her bladder. *_Sighs_* "Alrigh' I guess we could go have dinner"

Since Charlotte was craving fried chicken (as usual) they went to Forte Baden Baden restaurant, since it was 30 something blocks from Charlotte's apartment, once they sat and place their orders they sat silently for a couple more minutes.

"So is the food good here?" Cooper asked trying to break the silence

"Yes, I come here with Maureen all the time, she eats different things I just come here for the chicken… plus little Brooky likes it" Charlotte said rubbing her belly.

"Wait… you picked a name already?" Copper said a little annoyed.

"Umm… yup… I decided on her name already… its gon' be Brooklyn Skye" Charlotte said with a smile on her face.

"That's a beautiful name" Cooper said clearly hurt

Charlotte could see his face and mood changing "What's wrong Cooper? I mean you changed all of the sudden"

Cooper looked up to meet her gaze "You chose a name" was all he could say before looking down at his plate gain.

"And that makes you upset?" Charlotte asked confused

He sat silent for a few minutes and she didn't wanted to pressure him and have him snap and be yelling again.

"Yes" he looked her in the eyes again "You chose a name and I had nothing to do with it… I'm her father"

With her pregnant hormones all over the place Charlotte was getting upset "Jesus Christ Cooper! If it mean that much to ya well change the damn name. Stop whinin' 'bout it!" She was getting upset and the hormones didn't help when she started getting teary eyes. "These damn hormones" she said wiping the moist away.

Cooper felt bad because he figured she had enough going on with the pregnancy to add him being childish over this although he did felt hurt he had nothing to do with such an important decision about their child.

"I'm sorry Charlotte, Brooklyn Sky is a beautiful name and you did a great job, I was just… I was just feeling left out… to pick the baby's name is… it's really important" He could see her eyes getting teary again "But you did picked a beautiful name, and I like it… so see I contributed" He said smiling, trying to lighten the mood, but deep inside he was still hurt.

"You really like it?" She asked still with mixed feeling which she kept blaming the hormones for.

"Yeah, it sound very powerful, strong… and if she's anything like her mom well the name suits her just right"

The smiled at each other and while they ate dinner Charlotte filled him in many of the pregnancy details, Cooper on his part talked about his patients, the practice and everyone back in LA. A while later they finished their dinner even had some desert by the time they finished nightfall had settle in, they told the cab driver the directions to her apartment.

"I'll walk you to the door" Copper said getting off the cab and paying the driver.

"That's ok I guess" Charlotte answered struggling to get out of the cab but her belly was making it quite hard.

"Here" Cooper said extending his hand to help he out.

"Thanks, it's a little difficult to move around sometimes" She said while taking his hand and chuckling a little.

Cooper laughed "I see"

"Don't mock me" She slapped him playfully on the arm. "It's your child growin' inside my belly makin' me all huge and hormonal and… ugh… it's hard to move 'round now!"

Truth was she hadn't gained much weight except for the baby weight.

"Well I'm sorry but you know the child needs to grow, you don't look huge you look beautiful, and well as for the hormonal part… that's normal"

Once at the door Charlotte invited Cooper in and went straight to the fridge.

"What are you getting?" He asked confused

"Apparently the kid wants some ice cream" She said serving herself a little bowl of mint & chocolate ice cream.

The sat on the couch and chatted a little more and then Cooper asked.

"So… um… when are you… when are you moving back to LA?"

"Uh? 'scuse me?"

"When are you moving back to LA? I mean you could get your own apartment or we could get one together… I know we're not together anymore but… we could get an apartment together and sleep in separate rooms" But Cooper was interrupted.

"Cooper… I don't know how to tell you but… I'm not going back to LA?"


End file.
